swsefandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-170 Starfighter
These rugged and durable attack fighters can handle independent raids as well as assaults on Capital Ships. Their powerful shields, robust armor, and tail Gunner give them good odds even when surrounded by enemy Droid fighters. Additional ARC-170 Starfighter Data Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The Aggressive ReConnaissance Fighter, or ARC-170- developed as a joint venture by the Incom and Subpro Corporations- serves as both a long-range scout and a heavy assault fighter. The ARC-170 is part of a line of Starfighters, including the Z-95 Headhunter, that eventually led to the development of the T-65B X-Wing Starfighter. The narrow frame, flanked by powerful twin engines and S-foils, was innovative at the time of the ARC-170's introduction. Though it served with distinction during the latter days of the Clone Wars, the fighter was never built in the vast numbers of many other designs. The ARC-170's ultimate failing was not lack of firepower or ability, but the high supply cost to keep it in combat. The Starfighter needs regular maintenance and requires a three-person crew, making it expensive in terms of training, personnel, and upkeep. As a result, once the TIE Fighter replaced it in Imperial squadrons, there was very little demand for the ARC-170. Though some were liberated by the Rebellion, most were mothballed or scrapped simply because the Rebels lacked the flight crews and repair bays necessary to keep the older ARC-170's ready for combat. Capabilities The ARC-170 is a heavy-hitting fighter, with long-range capabilities and enough stowage to operate for 5 days without resupply. Though taxing, it was possible for the crew to sleep in shifts, allowing the Starfighter to be alert and ready for action for days at a time. This made it popular as a scout and a picket ship, keeping an eye on likely targets, enemy forces, or even friendly planets until larger ships could arrive for permanent duty. An ARC-170 could be sent deep into enemy territory, and it's Starship Shields gave it a good chance of surviving even if it ran into a larger force of fighters when performing such missions. The durability and range of the vessel came at a cost, however. The ARC-170 has slow acceleration and poor maneuverability compared to smaller fighters. ARC-170 Starfighter Statistics (CL 11) Gargantuan Starfighter Initiative: +5; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 17 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 28; +8 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 150; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating 25; Damage Threshold: 48 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1050 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons +4 (See Below) Ranged: Medium Laser Cannons +4 (See Below) Ranged: Proton Torpedoes +6 (See Below) Fighting Space: 4x4 squares (Character Scale), 1 square (Starship Scale); Total Cover (Crew), +5 Cover bonus (Astromech Droid) Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +35 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons, Medium Laser Cannons), Fire-Link (Proton Torpedoes) Abilities Strength: 46, Dexterity: 18, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative +5, Mechanics +6 (+13*), Perception +6, Pilot +5, Use Computer +6 (+13*) *If the ship has an Astromech Droid, use these Skill modifiers instead. Ship Statistics Crew: 3 plus Astromech Droid (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 110 Kilograms; Consumables: 5 Days; Carried Craft: None Payload: 6 Proton Torpedoes Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, 10 Jump Memory (Astromech Droid) Availability: Military; Cost: 155,000 (70,000 Used) Weapon Systems Laser Cannons (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +4 (-1 Autofire), Damage: 5d10x2 Medium Laser Cannons (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +4 (-1 Autofire), Damage: 6d10x2 [[Proton Torpedo|'Proton Torpedoes']]' (Pilot)' Attack Bonus: +6, Damage: 9d10x2, 4-square SplashCategory:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters